Happy birthday to me?
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: What would happen if the gang and his brothers forgot ponyboys birthday?
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I don't see soda by me and Today was my birthday I was turning 15 to day anyway I went to take a

shower and then after I went in the Kitchen to eat breakfast and then saw a note on the table it said:

Dear ponyboy,

sorry about the mess we had to leave early so clean the house

love,

Darry and soda

After he looked at the clock and two-bit was

going to come and pick him up in five minutes.

After five minutes

so then he goes maybe he is runing a little late so he waited for ten minutes then he looked on the clock and school

was going to start in like five minutes so he ran out of the house and when he saw the school he ran in

the bell was going to ring but when he tried to get to his first class there was Soc.'s there and they

go where are you going?" then they went and started to beat him up. After he was five minutes late for class when he

go to class everyone was looking at him and the teacher goes" ponyboy you are late!' before he said anything the

teacher goes " go and sat down". so he went and sat down. after school he was walking home until there was soc

coming and then he was jumped. after he went home and there was no one there so he went in the bathroom and

cleaned the scares he has' after an hour he saw soda and steve and soda goes " ponyboy". ponyboy saw soda was

getting ready for something and ponyboy looked at him and goes" yes where are you going?" soda " we are going to

bucks and goes cover for me?" then after another hour

two-bit, Dallas , and Johnny came in and said were going to Bucks what to come?" Ponyboy goes " no I can't." then

they were gone. Darry came home and goes " ponyboy did you do your home work?" ponyboy " ya." Darry let

me see it." then ponyboy then grabbed his homework and then he was fixing the ones that was wrong. When it was

10:00 ponyboy goes " Darry I am tired!" Darry " we are going to finish these!" ponyboy then goes " Darry I am getting

tired I am not going to do my homework and I bet you don't remeber what today is?" Darry don't say a word. Ponyboy

goes " haha wow you and everyone forgot and saids and soda is at bucks where we are not a allowed to go and then

after ponyboy then just lifted outside the door and darry just sat there with nothing to say and to find out what

ponyboy was talking about.

_**What do you guys think? This is my first outsiders**_

_** story and please tell me how you like it. Review? ** _


	2. Chapter 2

When he went out the door someone flashed a bright light in my eyes then he saw a car and when he can see he saw a

window so he goes to the window and he sees curly. Curly goes" hello ponyboy what are you doing out there? Is Darry

going to kick your head in if you don't go in side? Ponyboy " hey curly I just whated to take a walk and who cares right

now. So ponyboy hopped in the car and they there driving around. Then ponyboy notice that curly was a little drunk so

he thought maybe one more round and I will get out. Then it was quiet. At the Curtises house Darry was sating on his

chair thinking of what ponyboy said. It was spinning in his mind kept playing in his mind I bet you forgot haha I know it

just like everyone else who forgot and goes the soc's got me at school and beat me up and they jumped me on the way

home and no one helped me and ran out the door. Then he can hear his name being called so he looked at soda who

just got home. Soda " are you ok?" Darry " ya I am ok." then Darry got up and went to get something to drink and yells

" SODA DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?" soda walked in the kitchen and goes " no I don't why?" Darry then goes "

because me and ponyboy got in a fight and before he ran out the door he goes " do you know what to day is? Haha you

forgot like everyone else! And i got jumped twice and then he ran out the door. Soda " what does he mean about you

forgot?" Darry " I am not sure that is why I asked you if you know." the two sat there and don't know what to say then

soda saw something in big letters PONYBOYS BIRTHDAY on the calendar. Soda then goes " I found out what ponyboy

met about we forgot." Darry looked at him and goes " what?" soda goes " his birthday!" the two cant believe that they

forgot there little brothers birthday. Back to ponyboy The two sat there then curly asked if he whated to smoke. Ponyboy

then goes " sure." so curly took his hands of the wheel and was looking for the pack he was still looking when he heared

curly watch out! But it was too late and they crash. Ponyboy saw curly was unconscious. So then he goes " worse

birthday ever"! Before ponyboy went unconscious too. One of the cars saw a car crash and called 911 and went over by

the car and tryed to help them out but they were unconscious and stuck so then they heard the ambulance coming and

the paramedics went over to the person and went to the car and helped the two that was in the car out of it and on a

stretcher. Then loaded them in the ambulance and they were on there way to the hospital. Back at the Curtises house

The two brothers just sat there on the chair and had nothing to saw until there was a knock on the door. Darry went and

saw a police officer and he goes " are you Darry Curtise?" Darry " ya that is me." the police " there was a crash and your

brother was in it to." Darry or soda don't say a word to each other. Then the police goes " why don't I help you know

your way to the hospital." the two then goes " ya". Soda had his shoes on and they ran out the door and in the truck and

followed the police officer. In the truck it was quiet and no one said a word. Untill soda goes " I can't believe we forgot

his birthday and he got jumped." Darry just goes " I just hope he is ok." when they then saw the hospital they parked

and then went to the nurse and soda goes " ponyboy Curtises!" the girl then looked for the name on her computer and

then goes " yes he is getting checked out so wait in the waiting room and sign some papers. So Darry and soda take a

sit and Darry was signing the papers and soda goes " I am going to call the gang." and lifted Soda pov I went to the pay

phone and called Steve first. Steve goes " hello?" me " hey I am at the hospital." Steve " soda why are you at the

hospital?" me " ponyboy got in a car crash and can you call the rest of the gang?" Steve " ya and I will try to get there."

then we both said good bye and and I went back to Darry and we sat there with no words until we heard PONYBOY

Curtises?" A/N hey sorry it was going to be with chapter 1 but I had a problem so here you go I know it might be bad.

And if you have any ideas for what if I don't know what to call it so it's this or happy birthday to me? Tell me pm me

please. And I have a voting thing so please vote too.

**_And can you vote for what if i need people to vote adn i hope you like it and sorry it take so long i was going to come on wedensday but i had trouble and if you have any ideas pm me and i wrote something on my my review page so read that too maybe ok thanks and_ _if you read where the outsiders has what if in it and sooooo sorry i was in a hurry._****Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Darry pov:

when the doctor called ponyboy's name me and soda stood up. And i hear soda goes " how is he"?

The doctor goes " he is in coma so we are not sure when he will wake up." then i go can we see him?"

the doctor goes " you can see him he is in room 243." we all walked in the long hallway and when we saw his room and i opened the door i heard everyone gasp. Soda went to his bed and I went to the other side.

Dalla pov:

wow the kid was in deep coma and was in a car crash I felt bad and today was his birthday and everyone forgot about it.

Steve pov:

even though I hate the kid i feel bad we dont really know what happened but soda and Darry was going to tell us.

Johnny pov:

my best friend is in the hospital he was in a car crash and i am not sure what happened at all but someone will have to tell all of us.

Soda pov:

I looked at darry and goes " darry we tell them." darry then agree and so i go guys do you what to know what happened?" i saw the gang shake there heads so i go " well ponyboy said he was getting beat up by the soc's and on the way home too and i then was going to keep going until I heard.

Darry pov:

when I came home I asked pony of he finished his homework and he said yes so I was like let me see and around ten ponyboy goes " Darry I am getting tired can I go to bed?" I was like no then he was ready to go to bed when I said let finish this. Ponyboy goes " I can't anymore first two-bit was not coming so I ran to school, and you forgot don't you haha you and everyone forgot and I looked at soda and goes " ponyboy told me where you what to." soda then goes " he must been really mad because he wouldn't do that." after I told them they can't believe that too.

It's been a week

and the gang can't believe that still what darry and soda said to them. Ponyboy still hasnt woken up. Johnny walked in and saw that for himself. Darry and Soda never left the hospital, and they just sat there, waiting. Two-bit piped up and made a sugegstion to them. "You two go home,get some rest. We'll call you when he comes around." They nodded and went home. As soon as they got there, they went strait to bed and passed out. The gang kept a close eye on Pony.

Two-bit "Man, i bet he is sure gonna be mad." No one said a word still. In ponys mind

Ponyboys pov:

my whole body hurts. Then I hear people talking I can't really find out the voices they sound like I know them too. Then I heard "ponyboy!" I looked and right in front of me was my parents. I asked " where am I?" both of my parents just looked at each other and don't say a word until my mom goes " you are in the hospital, you got mad at your brothers and the gang and was in a car crash. My dad goes " you have a choice you can died or you can stay with your brothers?" I was thinking then goes " I will be with my brothers." they both smiled at we all said good bye and it was dark again. (Out of ponyboys mind)

Jonny pov:

the gang was sating there playing porker and I was right next to ponyboy and I was holding his hand and i squeezed it and then I felt his hand do it back. I then goes " you guys he squeezed my hand!" they went over and saw him breathing and Dallas then went to get a doctor.

Dallas pov:

I was just siting there playing porker when we hear Johnny goes " he squeezed my hand!" so we go over and I was him breathing on his own. So I went to the doctor and called his brothers. On the other line they said " hello? I was like " Darry? The person" ya." Me " you have to come to the hospital." Darry " why?" Me " because just come." Then we both hung up.

Darry pov:

I just got a call from dallas to come to the hospital. I was soda running around looking for his shoes because I think he heard so when we both were really we went in the truck and drove there. When we got there we went in ponyboys room and saw the gang looking at something. I saw soda walk by Steve and I went by two-bit and I can't believe what I saw. Ponyboy was breathing on his own his eyes weren't open just yet though.

The doctor :

I was told that ponyboy was starting to squeeze people's hands that was really great news and I went in there to check him out and what I saw was true I then check his breathing and it was getting better too.

Soda pov:

I saw him breathing wow I am so glad I thought he was going to die just like ... Just like mon and dad.

Steve pov:

he is going to wake up everyone was waiting for this even though I hate that kid and we are trying to make soda happy I am glad he is starting to wake up even though he is a pain in the butt he is like family.

Johnny pov:

we were when playing cards again and the doctor was gone and soda was trying to get that number 7 playing card out of his shoe and like always Steve takes out the card and they starting fighting. I had to laugh because soda tries that and always and fights.

Dalla pov:

wow soda when are you going to start to stop doing that?" and he was not listening because to busy fighting with Steve. Two-bit pov:

I was laughing when I heard something and the room was quiet no one know who made that sound. We go over to ponyboys bed and we can believe what we saw.

_**A/N I hope you like this and I would like to thank three people for helping me and there names are nightshade08, petunia 132, And who gave me the idea of the poves and another stuff thanks next well be coming this week or next week i am not sure. and any ideas tell me i need more ideas thanks review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

ponyboys pov:

I saw all these people around me. Then I felt one of them come up to me. " Ponyboy thank god you are wake!" He smiled in relief.  
>I frowned. " Who are you people, and who is Ponyboy?"<br>Darry POV:  
>When Ponyboy said that we didn't say a word. I spoke up, " I am your brother, Darry. This is your other brother, Soda and this is Johnny, Two-Bit, Dallas, and Steve.<p>

Soda POV:  
>I can't believe he doesn't remember us! I wanted to cry; he is having the worst year ever for him when he just turned fifteen four weeks ago!<p>

Ponyboy POV:  
>There was a moment of quiet. I asked, "Where is mom and dad?" Right after I had spoken, I saw everyone go sad. One of my brothers started to cry, and the other one hugged him.<p>

Two-Bit POV:  
>When Ponyboy asked about their parents, Soda started crying and nobody answered Ponyboy.<p>

Steve POV:  
>Wow, I can't believe he doesn't remember anything! He didn't know that his parents had died. I don't know who was going to say it. I cleared my throat and answered him myself, "Your parents died in a car crash."<p>

Anyone POV:  
>When Steve said that, a silence settled over the room, only to be interrupted by Ponyboy's soft sniffles. The doctor barged inside the hospital room, noticing their solemn expressions. " We should let Ponyboy get some rest, you guys can see him tomorrow." The gang silently filed out of the hospital. Darry and Soda avoided each other's eyes, unsure of what to say.<p>

The next day…  
>The two sat there, not speaking. The silence was broken by the slam of the door and the sounds of laughter and muffled chatter: the gang was there. They shuffled inside and joined the two Curtis brothers. An awkward tension filled the air once more.<br>Steve smiled tentively, " Soda, are you coming to work today?"  
>"No." Soda said flatly. Darry sighed and got up to leave. The rest of the guys followed Soda into the rusty truck, on their way to the hospital.<p>

At the hospital  
>Soda and Darry went into the hospital room first, and saw Ponyboy already awake.<br>Soda lowered his eyes, uncomfortable, " How do you feel?"  
>Ponyboy screwed up his face in concentration, " Soda right?"<br>Soda grinned and nodded quickly, like an excited puppy, " Yes!"  
>Ponyboy smiled softly, " I am feeling better." All three brothers smiled uncomfortably at each other. There was a curt knock on the door and in came Johnny.<p>

Johnny POV:  
>I walked in and saw Ponyboy awake. It was pretty quiet. I looked at Darry and Soda. We all know that until Ponyboy gets his memory back, he won't talk to us.<br>Ponyboy spoke up, " What happened, why am I in the hospital?" All three of us are looked at each other uneasily.  
>I heard Darry answer him, " You were in a car crash." Ponyboy didn't say a word.<p>

Dallas POV:  
>I came in after a hour and saw Ponyboy sleeping peacefully. All of the guys were in there, not knowing what to say.<br>After a month  
>Anyone POV:<br>It's been a month, and Ponyboy was better other than the fact that he still couldn't recall anything from before the accident. Darry and Soda were at their home, in the kitchen, talking.  
>Darry POV:<br>"Soda, he still doesn't remember anything! " I exclaimed.  
>"I know, that is a good thing for right now." Soda argued with me.<br>" Soda! We have to tell him soon or later." I tried to be calm with him.  
>" I know but he won't talk to us when he realises what happened before…" Soda looked down and blinked away his tears. I rubbed him back.<br>" I know ,Soda, I know," I bit my lip and changed subjects. " Ready to go to the hospital?"  
>Soda grinned," Yeah.!"<br>We drove to the hospital, smiling the whole way.  
>When we got there, it was quiet and eerie.<br>At the hospital  
>Soda POV:<br>Ponyboy was asleep, so we sat, talking quietly until we heard a sound. We looked over at him.  
>Darry POV:<br>I asked him," How do you feel?" He just looked at me for five minutes, not saying a word.  
>Finally he answered, " I am dizzy." Soda went and got the doctor. The doctor asked him questions when Ponyboy suddenly remembered everything. Soda and I exchanged a nervous look.<br>Soda POV:  
>We both looked at Ponyboy and he wouldn't even looked at us.<br>I spoke quietly, " Hey Ponyboy." He didn't reply, still we both knew that he remembered what had happened. So the three of us didn't speak at all.  
>Ponyboy looked at us sadly, " Can you guys please leave?" We both looked at each other and slowly left.<br>At the Curtises house  
>Darry POV:<br>Soda and I didn't know what to do when Ponyboy banished us from his room. We drove home quietly and sadly. We then heard the door open and slam. It was the gang.  
>Two-bit POV:<br>When we walked in, we saw Darry and Soda sitting in the kitchen.  
>I asked, " How did it go?" Soda wouldn't look at us and had tears coming down his face.<br>" He remembers." Darry answered sullenly. I had a little smile until I realised what that meant...  
>Steve POV:<br>I looked at them and I didn't know what was happening. Then I remembered what happened. "That means he remembers about his birthday." Everyone then looked down.  
>Johnny POV:<br>"What happen In the hospital?" I asked carefully.  
>Darry put his face in his hands. " He wouldn't look at us or talk. He asked us to leave before we could explain or aplolgize.<br>Anyone POV:  
>The gang didn't know what to say and nobody left the house; they had a sleepover<p>

_**A/N I hope you guys liked it and I had had help from my helper the persons name is nicollerz9 and if you have any ideas tell me please and thanks for helping me and review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ponyboy POV The door swings open and I see the nurse in her white outfit standing before me. The nurse asks me,

"How are you feeling?" "I am ok , where is Curly?" I answer, worry tainting my face. The nurses answers gingerly,"He

went to jail." "Oh, okay." I answer, my expressions filled with grief and a tint of sorrow. After she was done checking

on me, she left the room, and I sat on my bed, deep in thought.

OoOOoooOoOOOooOooOoOOo

At the Curtis'

(Soda's POV)

We were all up, just sitting there, watching Mickey. Darry and I got the day off. Everybody just sat there, in

deafening silence Steve's POV I got of of the torn brown couch, tripping a little and notify everyone of leaving "Soda, I

have to go to work. Can we talk later?" Soda looks at me and shakes his head yes. I open the door, a cold breeze on

my face, and get in my car to the hospital. When I got there, I went and knocked on the door. I soon see everyone

watching TV. After a second of scanning the room, I spot Ponyboy in the far corner. "Kid," I acknowledge. He looks at

me blankly and doesn't say a word. "What do you want?" he asks me moodily after a second. "Wow," I remark

sarcastically. someone is in a very bad mood, and, boy, does he have a mouth!" Ponyboy just looked at me so I ask

him "Why did you kick your brothers out?" Ponyboy looks at me and finally tells me "I don't want to talk to you. Your

them and very funny." I look at him, "Why?" Ponyboy looks around and answers "You know why Darry told you and

the rest of the gang." I just sat there. We all knew was going to be mad. I then go "Ponyboy, you should see everyone

they were all worried about you." Ponyboy glances at me like I'm crazy, then just sat there. after five minutes, I then

tell him, "I have to go Ponyboy. Think of what we were talking about. Then I left. and went to work. Darry pov Soda

and I were in the living room just talking. We both wanted to go to the hospital but when Ponyboy tolded us to leave, i

got hurt. I then go "I better go and get him." Soda just shakes his head and we then head in the truck. Then, we

were on our way to the hospital. At the hospital (Soda POV) We both went to Ponyboy's room. Darry and I got to the

door and just stood there. Darry went to the door and opened it. When we went in there, we saw Ponyboy asleep.

Darry and I looked at each other and Darry went in his pocket and dug out a note we both had. Darry and me went to

his bed and put the note by his night stand, then went to the cafeteria. Ponyboy POV I woke up and sat up. I looked

up and saw a note on my night stand I grabbed it .

Dear ponyboy, Look, me and soda are sorry. Even the gang feels

bad. We know we forgot about your birthday. We just wanted you to know Happy birthday. Wow your 15! And I Bet

Mom and Dad are proud of you.

Love, Darry and soda

3rd Person POV

While Ponyboy was reading, he found something about his parents and he started having tears stream down his face.

He then he felt a pair of arms, so he looked up and saw Soda and Darry they both were hugged their younger

brother. Darry pov: We both saw him crying so we were hugging him and then he fell asleep. Soda and I looked at

each other and then knew we would be able to talk to him tomorrow

_**A/N hey everyone sorry about the wait I know**_

_** you guys like this story and I will maybe update this next chapter this week sometime and if u have any ideas pm me**_

_** please and i will put your idea in my story and I have a new beta reader and the name is Marii Lovee and please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The next day,** _

Darry was up. Soda woke up a while later and they looked at each other, knowing that they would have to speak to

Ponyboy. The door opened and the doctor came inside the room. Everything looks good. He can leave tomorrow." the

doctor notifies. The two look at each other and Soda sighs, "We really need to talk to him." Then, Ponyboy woke up.

No one said a word to the hurting teen. After five minutes, Darry breathes, "Ponyboy, we need to talk." Ponyboy just

looks at his hands and doesn't say a word. Soda was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

The door opens and the gang came barging in. Dallas takes a quick, uninterested look Around and says "Why don't

you two come with me and Two Bit? The rest of us can come or stay?" Soda gives a hurt look at Dallas "Why?" he

asks. Dallas shrugs "You two have to change and take a shower." Two-bit laughs a bit." Come on." he persuades.

Steve nods "Did you think about what I told you?" Ponyboy stayed quiet. Steve sighed. "Ponyboy, your brothers want

you to talk!" Johnny butted in, "Steve cool down, Ponyboy might not want to talk yet." Johnny's POV We stayed there

almost all day and Ponyboy still didn't say a word to us. Darry and soda tried, but it still doesn't work for them at all.

We all wish he would talk to us. 3rd Person POV: That night, Darry and Soda were in there and heard screaming. The

two woke up and went to their brothers bed and found him turning all over the place and screaming. Soda grabbed

Ponyboy and tried to calm him down. So did Darry but he punched soda and said "_**GET WAY FROM ME!"** _The two

looked at each other and didn't say a word and then pushed the doctor button. After a minute, the doctor came. He

tried calming Ponyboy down but it didn't work. Ponyboy's POV: I'm screaming and I can hear a lot of people calling my

name but I can't answer. I cant. Suddenly, I feel something go into my skin and my body then start to be calm. I

then fall a sleep. Soda POV: Everyone was trying to calm Ponyboy, but it didn't work so the doctor had to give him a

shot. And then he fell a sleep. No ones pov: When the screaming stopped, Darry gasps, "What did you give him?" he

asks the doctor The doctor smiles "It's a sleeping vaccine." Then, the doctor left and the two went back to sleep.

The next day Darry and Soda were getting ready to get Ponyboy home until the doctor came in and says, "I want you

to answer some questions for me." Darry and Soda look at each other, "Ok," they answer in unison. The doctor grins.

"After that scream we are thinking of having him hear for one more day." then the doctor went out and Ponyboy woke

up. Soda smiles widely and greets, "Hey Pony." They got nothing back. Darry sighs and tells him, "Listen Ponyboy we

know you are mad at us but don't be we can have a party if you want." Ponyboy didn't say a word to them at all. Then

after five minutes he sighs, " I don't want a party." he whispers. The two looked at each other and don't know what to

say. Darry then goes " Look you know we are sorry  
>right?"<p>

Ponyboy just shakes his head. Soda smiles "Good because we are." The three just sat there and then after five

minutes there was a knock on the door and it was the gang. Everyone was then talking but Ponyboy still didn't know

what to say to them. Then it got dark and everyone left, even the brothers. The next day the two brothers came in

and saw he was a sleep so Darry goes "Soda can you wake him up please so when I am done we can leave." Soda

shakes his head and sits there. Ponyboy then wakes up and has at first no word to say to Soda. Then Soda goes "Can

you please get dressed?" Soda helps him out of bed and Ponyboy puts on his clothes. Darry then walked in the room

and tells them "I have the papers signed. Are we ready?" the boys then leaves the hospital. Then they got back they

don't say a word to each other. Soda makes dinner and when it was ready no one talked to each other until Darry

goes "The people that beat you up have Detention." Still no words. Darry tries again and spews "Look what I did to

you on that day, I am sorry ok." Soda sighs."Me to." Ponyboy finally talked and yells " _**SORRY IS THAT ALL EVERYONE **_

_**CAN SAY?"** _The two cant believe that now he is yelling at them. Then after five minutes Ponyboy starts to laugh. The

two looked at him crazy and they don't know what to say. Darry felt his four head and it was warm. Darry looked at

Soda and Soda looked at Darry and they both now know that he was getting...

_**A/N:**_

_**hey, i was not sure about his one so can you tell me about this one i mean how you liked it and everything and like i keep saying any ideas tell me it will be on this story and i would like to thank my beta reader for helping me and the name is Marii Lovee and like i send i was not sure about this one so tell me how you liked it please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

Darry and Soda looked met slowly, lingering away towards Ponyboy. Ponyboy slightly rolls his eyes. " I am not sick!"

he yells pathetically then runs to his room. Soda huffs, "I know he is not sick." Darry fingers the possibilities, "Maybe

not, anyway its getting late so lets go to-" Suddenly, an ear splitting scream fills the silent air. The two boys run

furiously to their younger brother's room. After arriving at his door, Soda then shaked his shoulder and nothing

happens. Darry then tried to but nothing he could do would wake the terrified boy. Soda collapses over Ponyboy and

cries, "Ponyboy please wake up"! Still Darry and Soda still tried. After five minutes Ponyboy woke up and looked at

Darry and Soda. Ponyboy mutters, "Whats going on?" Darry explains, "You were screaming." Soda carefully asks, "Do

you want to tell us about it?" Ponyboy examines both of his brothers faces before replying "No." Ponyboy just looked

at them without knowing what to say. Then Darry says "Let's go back to bed." The three then when to bed.

...The next day...

The gang was over and Soda and Darry were getting ready to go to work. Once

they left and Two-bit, Johnny and Ponyboy went to school.

...At school...

When they got to school

Ponyboy was at his locker and when he found a perfectly folded piece of paper. Carefully, he unfolded it and placed it

near his face.

Dear Ponyboy, When are you going to talk to us? We miss you hanging with us and your brothers want you to talk to them. You should see them. -The gang

After reading the note, he was thinking about the it when the bell rang so Ponyboy looks at Soda and smiles. Soda

then smiles back. Darry comes in the house and sees Soda and Ponyboy. He smiles and they then eat. The gang

arrives later and Two-Bit and Johnny were going to the movies and Ponyboy goes "Can I go to Darry?" Darry shakes

his head and they then left and Steve was playing poker with Soda. Finally, everything was fine. Finally, they had their

happy ending. Never again will they forget a birthday if their life depended in it. Darry sat down at his huge chair and

opened the paper. "This is my life," he whispers to himself as he reads on about how the serious the Vietnam draft

was.

-END-

_**A/N hey you guys how did you like this story? I would like to thank my beta reader Marii Lovee thank you Marii Lovee and I hoped you liked my last chapter and if you have anymore ideas u know where to tell me if you the reader are wondering if this is the last chapter yes untill you have anymore ideas and thanks review. **_


End file.
